1. Field of the Invention
The invention relates to improved offset rotatable handle members and exercising apparatus, and more particularly the invention is directed to an improved offset rotatable handle member and exercising apparatus consisting of a crosspiece of fixed length between its ends and being hollow throughout its length an having a cross section formed by several orthogonal sides, a cable attaching member about the center of the crosspiece and extending from one of the several orthogonal sides, handle hangar members securably attached from one opposite side of the several orthogonal sides of the weight, attachably supporting weights for use in exercising, and a hand grasping member in the handle hangar for providing a rotatable hand grip for weightlifting apparatus so the hands can be rotated while supporting the weightlifting apparatus with the capability to change hand positions from pronated all the way to supinated in one movement without having to drop the bar and regrip it.
2. Description of the Prior Art
Various prior art rotatable handle grip devices and associated or related components for exerciser equipment and the like, as well as apparatus and method of their construction in general, are found to be known and exemplary of the U.S. prior art are the following:
______________________________________ 1,333,005 H. J. Warner 2,819,081 J. Touraine 3,384,370 E. Bailey et al 4,461,473 J. W. Cole CAM STAR .RTM. 2035 Manufactured by -Bilateral Arm Curl Hogan Health Equipment, Salt Lake City, Utah, U.S.A. ROTO-BAR .RTM. Manufactured by Exerquip[ment, (patent pending) Oak Brook Illinois, U.S.A. ______________________________________
These patents together with the printed material on the ROTO-BAR.RTM. equipment disclose a rotatable hand grip for lifting apparatus so the hands can be rotated while supporting the lifting apparatus with the capability to change hand positions from pronated (palms down) all the way to supinated (palms up) all in one movement without having to drop the bar and regrip it and the Cole patent discloses the use of roller bearings. The CAM STAR.RTM. equipment material discloses a rotatable hand grip for weightlifting machines so the hands can be rotated while working the weightlifting machine.
These patents or known prior uses teach and disclose various types of rotatable handle grip devices associated or related to exerciser equipment devices of sorts and of various manufactures and the like as well as methods of their construction, but none of them whether taken singly or in combination disclose the specific details of the combination of the invention in such a way as to bear upon the claims of the present invention.